Equipment
Traditional Sengoku Weapons '''Katana: '''You may add your Dexterity modifier in place of your strength for a katana when determining attack and damage rolls. '''Sai: '''When duel wielding two sais, your AC increases by 1 against melee weapon attacks. '''Kusari-gama: '''The blade deals 1d6 slashing damage, while the chain deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage and has the reach property. Firearm Rules and Properties '''Misfire: '''Whenever you make an attack roll with a simple firearm, and the dice roll is equal to or lower that the weapon’s Misfire score, the weapon misfires. The attack misses and the weapon cannot be used again until you spend an action to try and repair it. To repair your firearms, you must make a successful Tinker’s Tools check (DC equal to 8 + misfire score). If your check fails, the weapon is broken and must be mended out of combat at a quarter of the cost of the firearm. If you roll a natural 1 with any firearm which does not have a misfire score, the gun still misfires. '''Reload: '''The weapon can be fired a number of times equal to its Reload score before you must spend 1 attack or action to reload its ammunition. '''Long Load: '''The weapon can be fired a number of times equal to its Long Load score before you must spend an action to reload its ammunition. '''Shell Loading: '''The weapon can be fired a number of times equal to its Shell Loading score before you must reload its ammunition. You may spend a bonus action to reload 3 pieces of ammunition, or spend an action to fully reload the weapon. '''Scatter: '''Weapons with the Scatter property have two types of damage, a regular damage roll and a scatter damage roll. When you attack roll against a creature, compare the roll to the AC of all creatures within 5ft of the target. If your attack would hit them, deal the weapon’s scatter damage roll to the creatures. You do not add your ability modifier to the damage of this attack. '''Automatic: '''As an action, you can release a hail of bullets in a 25ft square centred on a point within your weapon’s maximum range. Each creature within the square must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking the gun’s automatic damage on a failed save, and half as much on a success. You don’t add your ability modifier to the damage of this. Automatic weapons use 3 pieces of ammunition when they attack, and when you use the automatic ability, you use pieces of ammunition equal to the number of creatures affected by it. * Automatic Save DC = 8 + proficiency bonus + Dexterity modifier '''Bulky: '''Firearms with the Bulky property have to be made stable in order to be fired effectively due to their weight and the damage they can put out with a single shot. You must spend an action preparing the weapon before you fire it. Your speed becomes 0 while the weapon is set up. When you reload the weapon, you must spend another action to set it up again. '''Ammunition: '''All firearms require ammunition to make an attack, and due to their uncommon nature, ammunition may be hard to come by in certain parts of the world. The most popular areas for firearm use is Birmingham, Claudia and Khazanov. However, if materials are gathered, you can craft ammunition yourself using your Tinker's Tools at half the cost. Each firearm uses its own unique ammunition and is generally solf or crafted in batches listed below next to the price.